


he was her prisoner

by DOYOUNGSTER



Category: Fire and Ice (1983)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOYOUNGSTER/pseuds/DOYOUNGSTER
Summary: so i wrote this thinking about taeyong and his 7TH SENSE era with his white hair.The story line is that its based in an AU of a world split between people of fire and ice. The girl is royalty of fire and Taeyong is just a citizen from the ice people.Most of the fire people where killed as well as her father, who she thought of as week and incapable of winning the war.The whole tension had died down but this little part is based on the end where they have a complicated love in the beginning because of the girls encloased attitude. Eventually, when the girl finally trust's and believes in him wholy, he uses her to get what the ice people had been wanting for so long (i dont know what the secret is btw).She feels suuupperrrr horrible to the point where she's hurting so bad, the fire within her dies.or has it?





	he was her prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> A SHORT SNIPPET.
> 
> i dont really know why i wrote this. I was tired and in bed but i got the sudden idea.  
> I did not make taeyong the antagonist because i dislike him (i stan him so hard), it was just an idea :)  
> no hate plz
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, the "devil" is making reference to her inner fear and constant paranoia that she is week like her father and will not succeed to bring justice to her people.

"I’m sorry, please."  
"I can’t- I- "

Her words suffocated her, grasping at her neck as they shut it tight and whispered no more.  
Their Icey walls started to build as she ran further away from them. The only thing that had every made her happy had become her biggest fear and destroyer.  
She could feel herself ripping from inside, her heart was heavy, as if the devil had finally found the key she had hid for so long. 

_I gave it to him and I didn’t even realise it. I let him dance on my shoulders and let him control me effortlessly. I was foolish and imprudent. I was wrong father._  
I’m sorry father.  


"Was this what Taeyong had wanted? For me to become shattered and broken like the rest of them. For me to dry up, lose faith and be forgotten?  
Like everyone else who had trusted and loved him. Did he want to see me become so weak so that they could swallow me up, drain me of the darkest secrets I had left?  
To them, I was nothing; I was never anything but a mere token to him so that they could finally have the treasure they mourned so long for."  
Now she was truly a nonentity. 

The fire within her slowly started to dissolve and burn out. 

_Why me?  
Why did I become weak and allow myself to become manipulated and forced into the destiny of everyone else?_

She fell hard on her knees, crossed arms against her chest. Howling with pain and agony as tears singed down her face; they burned her as they cascaded down onto the ground that ignited no more. Her garments ripped off her shoulders, the little defence she had disappeared and with that, her heart did as well.  
_Is this what it feels like?_ she thought. To lose to her greatest enemy, fear.  
Her thoughts were empty like she was as a whole and little by little, her auburn skin lost pigment; the ice crystals grew on her cheeks.  
Bit by bit, her eyes started to droop and close slower. She watched him laugh and rejoice in the distance 

But he was not happy. He smiled a shamed smile. Had regrets. Guilt.  
A man’s biggest weakness. 

With that eruptions of anger, fear, sadness, hurt, grieving and wrath exploded. Ice pillars fell one by one and blue flames roared in every corner, ricocheting off the walls.  
Her body slowly lifted. Her head hung low. Her fire still distinguished. The blue flames enclosed themselves around her and burned her body down to the bone.  
Nothing was left except cobalt dragons of the flames, which infolded her still body.

Or so they thought. 

A torrent or firestorms vented to then reveal that she was alive and as thirsty as ever. Eyes as tantalising as the northern lights, emitting with rage and violence.  
That is when she finally understood, the devil did not take over her, she took over the devil.  
His flames where her flames. His power was her power. He, was her prisoner.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this even though it is completley pointless:)


End file.
